La Libertine
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Sequel to La Petite Morte! Rose wants more, Dimitri being the loving husband he is he just can't say 'no' to her. AH/OOC


**A/N: So I said I would not do a sequel to La Petite Mort but Nicia really wanted this as her birthday gift so I had to write it. Per her request the third person in this story is Ivan and not Adrian. I had fun writing it anyway! You'll be happy to know that I'm done with my exam so I'm going back to working on Every Rose Has Its Thorne so I can have an update ready as soon as possible. On with the story, it is a three way so if you don't like that kind of things close your tab and move on, anon flames won't show up since I monitor the reviews so none will be able to see what grammatical butchered flame you come up with! This is finally beta-ed so enjoy! Thank you CrazySue05 for your awesome beta skills!. **

**{ lib·er·tine (lbr-tn)**

**n.**

**1. One who acts without moral restraint; a dissolute person.}**

**To Nicia, Happy Very, Very, Very Early Birthday Sweetheart! I just couldn't wait a whole month to post this! Sorry!**

* * *

**__**

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night…  
My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide… 

**_Take me to Wonderland…_**

**_Wonderland ~ Natalia Kills_**

* * *

**_~La Libertine~_**

Her legs were shaking as each step took them closer to the club. She thought that after what happened with Adrian she wouldn't need a repeat performance. But honestly she loved every single moment of it and to her surprise so did Dimitri. Heat pooled between her legs as thoughts of what could happen tonight crossed her mind. Her pleated skirt brushed against her skin as they moved forward, Dimitri's fingers laced with hers tightly as they moved fast through the busy streets of New York.

A few months after their night with Adrian she confided to him that she and Dimitri wanted to try what they did again. The problem was that they didn't want to try it with Adrian as that would create problems in the long run, feelings attached and all that. So Adrian being the good friend he is offered to get them an invitation to a 'party' a friend of his was throwing. She was surprised at first but she should've known better, if someone was going to be kinky that someone would be Adrian.

It took her a while to actually grow a pair and call Adrian's friend. They set up a date so they could meet and talk about it. Sydney was a lovely lady just a few years older than her and you could tell that she knew much more than what she let on. She was sweet and charming and didn't judge Rose for what she wanted to do. Sydney explained to her that a lot of couples after a few years married tried to find new ways to make their sexual life more interesting. Not that Rose was complaining Dimitri was amazing at what he did.

Moving to more urgent subjects Sydney gave her instructions about do's and don'ts in the club and how you got in. Everyone was obligated to have a partner with them, no one was allowed in if they were alone. Of course she requested proof that the members of her club were healthy and the use of condoms was compulsory. In addition to those rules there was a safe word and the couple could leave whenever they wanted.

After their meeting was done she let Dimitri in on the details and that's what brought them almost a month later here. Sydney was waiting for them at the entrance with a warm smile. "Welcome." She gave Rose a quick hug and shook hands with Dimitri. "I'm so glad you could make it. The party has already started!" Rose followed her with Dimitri close behind. Syd led them down a hallway as they slipped on their masks.

**_~La Libertine~_**

The room was big and dimly lighted. Comfy couches were spread all over it and from what she could see couples were already enjoying themselves. Dimitri's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. "We can leave if you change your mind." He murmured and kissed her temple.

"Do _you_ want to leave?" She questioned and smiled when he shook his head.

"Tonight, love, you will choose someone else to fuck and I'll watch you." He breathed bringing their lips inches apart. "And after you are done with him I'll fuck you again just to show him how to make you cum properly. Because make no mistake Roza, I'm the only man that truly knows your body." His lips crushed against hers before she could let him know that he was indeed the only one capable of sending her straight to cloud nine.

"Fuck, Comrade." She moaned as they pulled apart. "I love the possessive tone in your voice." His fingers danced down her body and she gasped when they slipped between her legs and then inside her.

"Come on Roza," He whispered huskily as he moved two digits inside her. "Choose your prey; we don't want to keep you waiting." All too soon his fingers were gone and she whimpered in protest. Pouting she turned away from him and scanned the room for something that would spark her interest.

By now alcohol was going around freely, all inhibitions were gone and a lot of couples had already chosen someone. She flushed at the sight before her; it was one of the most sensual things she had ever seen. Just as she was about to give up searching for someone herself her eyes landed on a handsome man that could easily rival Dimitri in looks. She watched as he brought the glass of whiskey up to his lips and took a sip. She felt her panties dampen as his tongue darted out to lick his lips; she wanted that tongue between her legs.

He was tall, with blonde hair and a body you would die for. Images assaulted her mind, images of her riding him, running her fingers through those silky locks, having him in her mouth. Rose suppressed a moan and Dimitri chuckled from behind her. "I see you found him, love. Go on, go talk to him." He gave her ass a light slap and she turned to face him, asking for permission, making sure that he was okay with this. "_Go Roza._"

Stealing a last glance at her husband Rose moved towards the bar in the corner of the room swaying her hips. "A Passionate Affair." She said as the bartender leaned over to take her order. She slid on the stool beside his and turned to face the crowded room. "Thank you." She murmured as the guy behind the bar brought her the drink. Taking a sip her eyes searched the room for Dimitri and she breathed a sigh of relief when she found him a few meters away looking at her, watching her every move.

"Alone?" A deep sensual voice asked from beside her and she turned to face the man she had been ogling for the past hour or so.

"No." She shook her head and took another sip from her drink. "I'm here with my husband. You?"

"I was here with a friend but she blew me of." He smiled charmingly making her laugh. "Here to watch or..." He trailed off waiting for her to answer.

"I'm here for the _'or'_ part." She teased.

"Ah! And where's that husband of yours?" He turned to face her as his hand landed on her knee. Rose's legs opened just a little bit letting him know that she was game.

"Do you see that tall, Russian God sitting on the couch opposite us?" She asked as she leaned closer to him, their lips only a breath away.

"Yes." He breathed as his hand moved up her leg dragging the fabric of her silk skirt with it.

"He is mine." She moaned as his fingers caressed her over the fabric of her panties. "And right now he just really wants to see me fuck you." The man crushed his lips against hers hard as her hands found their way to his soft hair.

"Follow me." He growled as they pulled apart, helping her off of the stool. She turned back and smiled as she saw Dimitri following them.

This was going to be a great night.

**_~La Libertine~_**

He led her through the couples already caught up on their own lusty haze towards a somewhat secluded corner. The bed was hidden from view for most of the people in the room but still someone could walk by any moment now and see them. She pushed him on the soft sheets harshly making him laugh. "Feisty." He whispered as he grabbed her chin and kissed her lips hard. "I like that." He murmured as he flipped them over.

"Oh, you have no idea." She moaned as he ground his pelvis against hers. Rose's fingers trailed down his hard chest unbuttoning his shirt little by little. His in return slipped underneath her skirt again snapping her panties in two and throwing the offending fabric away from her luscious body. Their heads snapped towards the direction of the door as someone cleared their throat. Her eyes met her husband's and the other man stilled his movements waiting for permission.

"Don't mind me." Dimitri smiled predatorily, desire burning in his gaze. "I'm just here to watch." As soon as the words left his mouth the man on top of her went back to work, kissing and biting making her whimper in pleasure. He tore a gasp from her throat as two fingers slid inside her stretching her slightly. His other hand made quick work of her shirt, pushing her black corset down so his lips could wrap around a rosy nipple. Her back arched off of the bed as he sucked on the sensitive flesh softly and suddenly the room became too hot. Their clothes needed to come off and they needed to come off soon.

"Your name." She moaned as his fingers kept thrusting inside her never missing a beat, pushing her higher. "What's your name?" She hissed as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

"Ivan." He groaned as her small hands found their way inside his dress pants and wrapped around his hard cock. She pumped him slowly and her head rolled to the side, her eyes meeting Dimitri's as he sat back against the armchair, his own fingers working his hard length at the same pace she moved her hand.

"Mhhh, Ivan!" She gasped harshly as his pace quickened drawing out of her a small climax. A wide smile of satisfaction crawled its way up her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"We are not done yet, Little Temptress." He spoke softly as his lips traveled up her body and connected with hers in a lustful kiss setting her body alight once more.

"I sure hope not." She laughed huskily as they pulled apart and wrapped her legs around his waist rolling them over so she could be on top. Letting her shirt drop from her shoulders her hands moved to push his out of the way as they traveled farther down to rid him of the rest of his clothes. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock hard and ready for her to do as she pleased with. Throwing another glance at Dimitri who was still caressing himself she kissed a path down Ivan's hard chest unhurriedly. Ivan bit back a moan as her red lips wrapped around his shaft and she took him in, inch by delicious inch. She alternated between sucking and licking as his fingers found their way in her hair grabbing the soft locks tightly guiding her over him in the pace he wanted.

The bed shifted and she felt Dimitri crawling over her, his body covering hers as his hot breathed fanned over her neck. His hands trailed up her sides, ghosting over the soft skin before they cupped her plump breasts kneading them softly. "That's it, Princess. Show him what that amazing mouth of your can do." She choked back a moan as she took Ivan deeper, eager to please him just like Dimitri wanted. Her husband's fingers dipped lower towards her center tracing her soaked folds slowly making her burn with desire. Rose felt the air leave her lungs as Dimitri thrust inside her unexpectedly filling her to the brim, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as he set a quick pace.

Ivan's fingers on the other hand left her hair and traveled down her body towards the small bundle of nerves at the apex of thighs tracing it in time with Dimitri's movements. Before long she felt herself climbing higher again, what they did to her body felt way too good to hold back. Her scream was muffled by Ivan's cock as she reached her end, her fingers grabbing on the silk sheets for dear life. She lost sense of time as the two handsome men laid her on her back again, she struggled for breath as Ivan settled between her legs, his length rubbing against her soaked pussy sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

"That's two, Sweetness." He whispered in her ear as he slid in oh so slowly, stretching her delightfully. "How many times can you come for us, Love?" The moan that left her lips at his words was embarrassingly loud but she couldn't find it in her to care right now. The pleasure had turned her mind into a mush and the only thing she could register right now was their bodies against her.

"She can take way more than you think." Dimitri chuckled sinisterly lying beside her, his lips working on every part of her body he could reach. His hands were at her breasts, between her legs, caressing her hair and Rose could only feel. Feel Ivan moving feverishly inside her, feel Dimitri pleasuring her body only the way he could and she just didn't want that sweet torture to ever end.

"Please!" She whimpered as her back arched off of the bed, her chest heaving with shallow breaths. Her nails bit down on Ivan's shoulders and she dragged them downwards scratching the blonde man, almost drawing blood as she climbed higher. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts as Dimitri's lips found hers in a searing kiss. Another thrust and she was gone, screaming her release to the heavens.

"Good girl." Dimitri murmured as his fingers ran through her hair soothingly. "Are you alright, Love?" She could only nod as Ivan pulled out of her and laid beside her. He traced her lips softly before he cupped her face gently.

"Thank you for this." He kissed her chastely as if they hadn't shared something so sinister only moments ago. "I'll never forget this night."

"It was my pleasure." She spoke softly, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. "But I think your time is up." She smirked saucily making sure he took the message. Ivan smiled back, winked, picked up his clothes and left them be. Throwing her leg over Dimitri's hips Rose straddled her husband, feeling him hot and ready against her thigh. "Now," She raised herself just enough to adjust him and let him slip inside her slowly. "I think it's your time to be pleasured husband." She gasped as he reached her end and started moving back and forth.

"Is it now?" He groaned as her walls fluttered around him, pushing him faster towards oblivion. "God, you are insatiable." He sat up and pulled her closer to his body, crushing their chests together. His hands tangled themselves in her hair bringing her lips down to his hard. "My little Vixen!"

"For you?" She questioned as they pulled back. "No matter what I'll always be insatiable for you." Harder, faster, rougher, their movements became frantic until a sob of pleasure tore through her and she came for the fourth time in the last few hours. Dimitri followed close behind her saying her name again and again as if it was a prayer.

They fell back against the bed in a mess of tangled limbs as they tried to catch their breath. She wasn't sure if they laid there for mere moments, minutes or even hours but she was way too comfy to want to move. "Thank you." She said and placed a small kiss on the center of his chest lovingly.

"Why?"

"For giving me this tonight." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, searching his gaze for any regrets about what happened in this very room. The only thing she could find though was love and adoration.

"Anything to make you happy, Roza." He cupped her cheeks as he sat up. "I have to admit I quite enjoy those little fantasies of yours but what I enjoy more is the fact that you feel comfortable enough to share them with me."

"I love you." She did, she truly loved him for accepting her with all her flaws and without judging her.

"I love you too, Kitten. Never forget that." She nodded smiling happily. "What do you think? Fancy going back to our house?"

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly? ~ Wonderland - Natalia Kills_**

* * *

**A/N: I won't lie, shameless PWP, okay almost without plot! But the Birthday Girl wants what the Birthday girl wants! I hope it lived up to your expectations Hun! You do know reviews make me happy so go ahead! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
